A substrate with reduced glare, method for manufacturing a display window of a cathode ray tube and to a cathode ray tube having a display window.
Such methods are for instance used to reduce the glare of a display window of a display device such as a cathode ray tube or an LCD device.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a display window of display device and to a display device having a display window with reduced glare.
Reflections on a substrate are often considered bothersome, especially when they occur on a surface of a display window of a display device, since such reflection reduce the contrast, clarity and/or colour reproduction of the displayed image. There are two ways in which the reflection on a surface can be suppressed; by randomly diffusing the reflected image (anti-glare, AG) or by preventing distinct optical interfaces (anti-reflex, AR). To reduce the glare several methods are known such as etching, wet-blasting and spraying of silica-like materials. These methods each have their short-comings. Etching requires the use of a strong etching fluid, which represent an environmental as well as a safety hazard and relatively expensive. Wet-blasting, which is a method in which hard particles suspended in a fluid are blasted against the surface to thereby change the surface structure of said surface, is a relatively expensive and time-consuming method and requires safety measures. Spraying of silica-like materials is a method which is time-consuming and in which relatively easily loose particles are generated and for which it is very difficult to achieve a even distribution of the silica particles over the surface and thus a evenly distributed reduction of the diffuse reflection.